


Pity

by quaint_camera



Series: Merlin Summer Pornathon 2013 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bodyswap, Dubious Consent, F/M, Humiliation, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, Multi, Non Consensual, Power Play, Public Sex, Summer Pornathon, Summer Pornathon 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quaint_camera/pseuds/quaint_camera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur’s face darkens. “I have known Morgana since we were children. Surely there is some other way to punish her that is less... cruel. To both of us.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pity

**Author's Note:**

> For the Summer Pornathon 2013 Challenge #1: Kink Grab Bag.

When the doors slam shut behind her, Gwen doesn’t flinch. She strides briskly down the empty length of the throne room with her shoulders back and head held high. She levels her sharp emerald gaze at Uther, who remains seated on the throne at the far end of the room instead of running to embrace her as he customarily does.  
  
He raises a hand clad in black leather. “That’s far enough. Strip.”  
  
Gwen stops short in the center of the room, Morgana’s silken gown and long, coal-black tresses billowing around her. She laughs breathlessly. “Surely I misheard—”  
  
Uther speaks over her. “If you find yourself incapable or unwilling, one of my men will do it for you.”  
  
For the first time, Gwen becomes aware of the knights lined up against the walls on her left and right. Should Uther give the word, they can easily overpower her.  
  
“You,” she snarls, lips curled in disgust, “are a lecherous old man!”  
  
Gwen reaches back, unclasping the familiar fastenings of Morgana’s gown. The fabric slides easily down her shoulders, but she has to shimmy to tug it past her hips. She glares defiantly at Uther as the gown of shining plum and turquoise pools around her. Ordinarily she would feel powerless standing there nearly naked, but in Morgana’s body she is no less than a queen, unbothered by the hot, hungry gazes of half a hundred young men.   
  
Uther’s leering once-over makes her skin itch and crawl. He chuckles lightly, as if amused by her discomfort. “I present to you the Lady Morgana,” he announces to his audience, pushing to his feet and gesturing towards Gwen. “Here she stands—adorned, perfumed, and powdered as if she goes not to a punishment, but to her wedding bed!”  
  
The knights laugh quietly—likely only because they fear Uther’s rage, but Gwen still seethes. She chose the elegant set of emerald green underclothes especially for the occasion. They are elegant, and enhance Morgana’s natural beauty by emphasizing her striking eyes and contrasting with her full red lips.  
  
“Wherever I go,” she says quietly, “rest assured I will always be dressed like a lady.”  
  
Uther ignores it. “See her vanity for what it truly is: the cry of a virgin girl, begging to be fucked.”  
  
More laughs.  
  
“I would deflower the poor thing myself, but I must keep the oath I swore her lord father, so I have appointed Prince Arthur to act in my stead.”  
  
A cheer rises, and Gwen doesn’t need to turn around to know the crown prince is being escorted inside. But she does anyway, out of respect. Arthur looks just as perfect as she recalls, though dressed simply in trousers and a dark blue tunic. His jaw is set, and he pointedly avoids making eye contact with her, fixating on Uther instead.  
  
He halts next to her and bows awkwardly. “Father.”  
  
Uther inclines his head. “Arthur. You remember what we discussed?”  
  
“Yes, sire,” he says stiffly.  
  
“Good. Get on with it, then.” Uther spins on his heel.  
  
Arthur grimaces. “I can’t just ... fuck her,” he finishes, weakly.  
  
“And why not? If you can’t get it up for Morgana, then I have little hope for your manhood.”  
  
Arthur’s face darkens. “I have known Morgana since we were children. Surely there is some other way to punish her that is less... cruel. To both of us.”  
  
“My decision is final. Fuck the girl. Or if you haven’t the balls for it...”  
  
Arthur snaps, a harsh growl rumbling in his throat as he lunges for her. He pulls her to him so hard that they slam together, her breasts crushed against his chest as he claims her mouth. She snakes her arms around him and kisses him back, because it feels... good.

He owls one eye open to gauge his father’s reaction. Uther looks unimpressed, so he flips her, thrusts against her ass like he’s fucking her. The knights cheer him on while Gwen flushes, surprised to feel that he’s hard already.  
  
He yanks her panties down and she watches a string of something sticky stretch from the fabric to her... to down there. He reaches a hand up between her legs and she  _squirms_  as his fingers stroke her, sliding wetly against the sparse, dark hair there and oh god she is... she’s...  _wet._  The sting of his finger pushing inside has her spasming around him, shuddering, gasping in pleasure.  
  
She slumps weakly in his arms and he lowers her, whispering shakily in her ear. “It’ll be easier for you now..."  
  
Gwen shuts her eyes, whimpering.

**Author's Note:**

> Far from my best work because I was rushing to finish, but oh well.


End file.
